fireboltacademyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Prince12
Welcome Hi, welcome to FireBolt Academy RP Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Jeffrey Jam High School Character Thingy.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Limited2gal (Talk) 21:13, June 28, 2012 The Above Comment Was A Bot >_> Just realized that. ANYWAYS... I didn't get your message until now... I got home from dinner a while ago; maybe an hour? I was on a different website for a while, so sorry! And then I made this blog, and that was when I saw the green message-box thing! ^___^ *sweat* So. About the teachers? I'll get to them! I already made Alexa as one of the Science teachers. I still have to make Buddy and Lyndsay, cuz I want to LOL; was thinking of making Violet, she could teach about Gothic Architecture and gargoyle stuffs; already made Cedella, she's one of the art teachers (Buddy and Potter being the others, so far); was thinking of using Ian Anderson as a nerdy Math teacher; Elmira as the old school-librarian, Roxie as a Home-Economics teacher (cooking, sewing, cleaning class), with another Hungry sim as another Home-Economics teacher; uhmm, I think I'll make a blog about this! xD EDIT: Oh. I guess i left this editor up overnight. xD Pretend I submitted this message last night!! xD ---- Limited2gal 15:33, July 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Dream Fighter Dream Fighter? I love that song. Omigosh. I'm so sorry! x( Well, I'll still talk to you no matter what! xP If there's one person you can always talk to, it's me! Sorry I'm late; we tried watching fireworks at a local place, but we ran into some problems, So we just went back home. =/ On a happier topic, how is your Fourth of July going? :O I'll be working around on this wiki, Viva La MySims Wiki, and MySims-Otaku Wiki for a while. If you want, you can check those places out. It's really just Iona, me, MC Cindy, and some newer users so far. If you want, you can PM my YouTube account for PM'ing, as suppose to Chat PM or the Talk Page. My YT username there is 100dood. ---- Limited2gal 01:45, July 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Additional Info for above... Oh. I know you didn't respond yet (if you were going to), but just to let you know, I imported a Template (that I made all by myself!) from one of my Wiki's. It was originally made for spoiler alerts. So if you see a giand box where your comment used to be, don't be freaked! >__< LOL And this comment is more Template-related, but I will be adding Userboxes and Smileys onto this wiki, if thats OK with you. Also, I can make Userpages a liiittle more awesome than before... I found (after many years) a fun Text Generator site, and now look what I can do, LOL! The nifty Rainbow-Text Generator can be found here: w00t! You have to copy the HTML Code in the top-white-box!! Just keep in mind, you have to paste it while in Source Mode, and then do a little editing in Visual Mode. Also, try this out! The only pain about this one is that, after you generate the code, you have to save each letter as a GIF image on your computer; because none of those codes work on Wikia. If you need more help, I can make a short Video Tutorial. ^__^ I will also ad Speech Bubles soon, if that is OK with you. So Talk Pages will be easier, ya know? :O ---- Limited2gal 03:01, July 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hi there! =D I doubt you're on right now but I'm finally here. Sorry it took me so long. Petzfan 00:13, July 11, 2012 (UTC)Petzfan I wish they wouldn't have the time off like that. I have no idea when you wrote that message. I'm still on, though. Petzfan 03:15, July 11, 2012 (UTC)Petzfan It was apparently half an hour ago... not as bad as I thought, but still. Skype doesn't really like me right now. We could do it, but my messages might show up a few minutes late. I'm glad I caught you though. It seems like we haven't talked in forever but that's mainly my fault with being sick and for a while there I was in this really "I don't want to talk to anyone so I'm going to be invisible and ignore anyone to tries to leave me a comment" kind of mood. Anyway, I'm ranting now, so I'll shut up and go log onto Skype. =D Petzfan 03:25, July 11, 2012 (UTC)Petzfan Cake was not made for prisoners. It was made for ME! Yes, I can help you out. I'll start with my OCs, Iona and Flora. It stands, and it does not fall....... Gah, apologies. I have to leave. I'll start work tomorrow. Ah, merci. Okay, so I'll have a look at the work you did so far, and just go from there....... ''EDIT: I know this might be pushing it, but would you mind if I got promoted to Admin? The editing will be a bit easier for me, then. '' Alright. Eh, the pages needed templates. Biscuits, cake, and other random stuff. Even if I end up doing most of the work? Meh, I'm not working too hard. I have school today, and people in England go to school longer than people in America and stuff............So I won't be so active............... Alright. See you whenever you come back. When I said I won't be so active, I'll still be extremely active, just I can't come on the wiki as many hours as I could during the holidays. (Summer Vacation for you.) And no, we don't celebrate Thanksgiving. :( Is coffee-carrot cake a mix of coffee cake and carrot cake? I'm up for it. --Iona123 I'll show up when the others show up. If you send Zain a message on MySims Wiki, he should reply. It's okay, I didn't even notice you replied late! ;) Also, yes, we do celebrate Halloween in England. Only I know I won't be around, because I'm going to a Halloween party! (Woo!) YOOOOOO I'm thinking about joining but before I do... Is it only humans? aka no monsters/creatures/robots/animals? ...Evil boys eating evil hamburgers, evil boys eating evil fries! (talk) 20:34, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Not really active as much but I guess so??? Hey dude. It has been a while. Things were ok, things were bad, things were depressing when you were gone but everything is alright. About chat, I would like to but I everytime I went on, no one was in there. -Ken aka cindy Yeah I know, swapnote was discontinued. And Im rarely on too, mostly cause cosplay and school and stuff...well I have a FB but im way more different on there and I am getting minutes on my phone so maybe texting??? Plus I have Animal crossing New Leaf so maybe on there? -Ken aka MC Cindy Animal crossing maybe? I forgot how to wiki anyways, I actually have been trying to contact you through animal crossing but whenever I go on, you are already off of it. I still check the wiki every now and then though. I got a new 3ds and fixed my old one and did a system transfer so I can keep all my stuff. But yeah, let me know when your gates are open and I can come visit you on there! - Cindy Yeah, I can try to meet up in chat and im got yours already, i checked on my 3ds. I have to rest up this week all until snafu, i need all my energy for convention shenanigans- Cindy